


All in the Dark

by WolfaMoon



Series: PUSH AU [2]
Category: Push (2009), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The different type of psychics in the film are: * Movers (who can move objects with their mind) * Pushers (who can control other peoples' thoughts) * Watchers (who can see the future) * Bleeders (who emit high-pitched screams that can burst blood vessels) * Sniffs (who can track people) * Shifters (who can temporarily change what an object looks like to others) * Wipers (who can wipe memory) * Shadows (who can cloak themselves and others around them from detection) * Stitchers (who can heal or unheal people).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Dark

All in the Dark  
By: Wolfa Moon  
SUMMARY:  
The different type of psychics in the film are: * Movers (who can move objects with their mind) * Pushers (who can control other peoples' thoughts) * Watchers (who can see the future) * Bleeders (who emit high-pitched screams that can burst blood vessels) * Sniffs (who can track people) * Shifters (who can temporarily change what an object looks like to others) * Wipers (who can wipe memory) * Shadows (who can cloak themselves and others around them from detection) * Stitchers (who can heal or unheal people).

AITD

McCoy felt the headache come. It always happened when he got drunk. They came so easily then. He had seen a blond man he was going to sit next to. But also saw them both in Starfleet together. Being dragged from the bathroom on the shuttle, he placed his argument of seats. Then he felt it all go away for a moment when he sat down next to a new recruit. He then looks to the pilot area. His mind reaching for their future. Everything was empty. This made him jerk in his seat. He wants out.  
“These things are pretty safe.” McCoy laughs and goes into his spiel. Then when they shake hands he feels it. The encompassing darkness. Kirk knew it too when he realizes he was in the presence of another physic.   
“Take it easy kid. You just scared me with making everything go dark.” The blue eyes light up. Recognizing a fellow person with ability but wary.   
“So do we survive the flight?” The kid knew what he is.  
“Yeah, in lovely Starfleet cadet red uniforms.” Kirk laughs. They become inseparable from that moment on.

AITD

McCoy didn’t like being a watcher. Especially since he was a fifth generation. His talent is strong. But hated that while during a lovely conversation with a beautiful Trill his head pounds him to watch something horrific. People screaming, death all around him in the vastness of dark space. It was a nightmare that had been plaguing him all week. Finally deciding to drink it away.   
Jim comes strolling up next to him.  
“Is he giving you any trouble,” asking about the Trill standing beside his friend.  
“No, just a headache. Sorry, darling another time.”  
“Or lifetime.” the man cooed walking away. Kirk places a hand on Bones. Making the watch go silent.  
“You okay, Bones?”  
“Just a damn headache.”  
“Is it the same one from before?” McCoy rarely drew his dreams or wrote about them. And that let them fester. Not letting them out. So he had screamed in his sleep. Kirk there to shadow him from the future.   
“Yeah, sorry kid.”  
“Don’t be.” Putting an arm around his friend. “Besides, Uhura is giving me the cold shoulder.”  
“Be glad she doesn’t scream at you.” Kirk had to smile. They had learned of Uhura’s ability after they all walked home drunk one night together.   
//It was way past last call as they headed back toward the academy. Gallia was dancing ahead of McCoy & Uhura with Jim. Uhura resting her head on McCoy’s shoulder. Then this Terra, Anti-alien group came out grabbing Gallia away from Kirk. They shouted profanities at them. They begin to strike the two. Then Uhura screamed. Everyone reaching for their ears. She focused though on the activist. Blood began to stream from their ears. Some were lucky and ran away. But one finally succumbed to subconscious from her talents. Uhura stopped horrified. She wants to run but McCoy grabs her, handing her a napkin with a drawling on it. It’s a well drawn picture of her and her mouth open wide. Blood drops raining around her.  
“You’re a very good drawler.”  
“I only draw it, as I see it.”//  
Their group became inseparable after that. Jim lifts McCoy’s arm over his shoulder.  
“Let me take you home.”

AITD

His nightmare came to reality when they were called into action about the attack on Vulcan. The death… the vast space of destruction. Silence.  
Jim is too concerned with his name not being called. So when they go to say goodbye. Everything changed when he touches his friend. No encompassing darkness that comes from Jim’s talent. Walking away from Jim it becomes clear. Jim is the key to saving them from whatever is about to happen.

AITD

In space, McCoy sits by himself on the crippled ship slowly making its way back home. He had learned a lot in the last week. Learned more than he should. Looking down at the paper binder before him he takes in what he has seen. Images of space and debris. Planets exploding. Them all dead. That is how the week initially looked. Then there was ice and an old Vulcan. Flipping another page to see Jim being strangled. But Jim had assured him it had to be, after. Then pages of different futures based on every option thrown on the bridge. Then Chekov’s plan. He wasn’t sure of it till he saw earth safe.  
Then flipping to the final page he begins to drawl his latest. Never really liking what he is. But he is what he is. Drawling the bridge of the enterprise he drawls the crew in their spots. Except for one.  
Once home and Pike in good medical hands he goes to find the question mark in his picture. Coming upon the elder Vulcan in his picture and the question mark. They are talking about him signing on, but the older looks over at McCoy. Then both Vulcan’s are looking at him.   
Approaching he hugs the binder close to his side.  
“So what did you see?” the older asks. The Vulcan knows what he is.  
“I see two Vulcan’s before me.” The older Vulcan smiles, which throws him off. The younger raises an eyebrow than glares at the doctor.  
“Doctor, how is Captain Pike?”  
“He’ll make a full recovery. Will take some time. But he is good.”  
“Did you see that?” The older raises an eyebrow.  
“I know that. I’m a medical officer.”  
“So where is your shadow, Jim?” Older Vulcan knew. This makes Leonard a little edgy. “Don’t worry old friend. I’ve kept your secret this long.” Because if it wasn’t he would have been recruited for the planetary protection force. Which you were allowed to decline but you had to be monitored. So most keep their gifts secret.  
“You know the doctor?” Spock asks the older.  
“He is my vre-katra.” Spock gasps at this. Looking shocked at the doctor. This man would vessel his katra. “Do not worry, it will or may not happen here.” The older turns toward the doctor reaching out his hand. McCoy takes it and he is assaulted with a massive headache of images. He has never really touched a Vulcan’s hand before. Now he vows never to do it again, unless to save a life. The older releases the hand quickly.  
“Apologies, I forgot you can watch all from the touch of a telepath.”  
“Well I didn’t know that. Good to know.” Spock raises an eyebrow.  
“You are a watcher.” Commander Spock finally deduced.   
“Just ask your older self. I’m sure he can fill you in on all of us.” He opens his binder to grab the image with the crew and question mark. Handing it to the younger. “Later, Spocks.” McCoy calls as he leaves. Spock looks down at the paper. His eyes focusing on the question mark. That is where he is suppose to be.


End file.
